


DanganSwimmin

by CosplayDisplay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanganronpa, OC, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayDisplay/pseuds/CosplayDisplay
Summary: Kalea Liko, our protagonist, wakes up in a strange room and doesn't remember how she got here. Looking around, all her stuff is in the same place, but this is definitely a different room. Where is she? And who is this Monokuma person?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Kalea grumbled as she slowly started to wake up. She blinked a couple times as her eyes focused, glancing around and realizing she was not in her normal bedroom. She sat up in an instant and looked around at her room.  
"Where am I?" She asked herself as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and slowly stood up. She checked the dressers and drawers and found all her clothes and some of her belongings just as she had organized them in her dorm room.  
"Weird." She said as she went to the door. She grabbed the knob and slowly turned it, cautiously opening the door. A pigtailed redhead wearing brown lipstick and a flower crown was just about to knock on Kalea's door. On closer inspection the girl had a mole under her left eye, and she wore: a pink scarf, white shirt, a faded blue jacket, bright white tennis shoes, and a cheerleading skirt. She jumped back seeing the door open. Kalea jumped back a bit as she saw another girl outside her room.  
"Oh! Hello! The rest of us are waiting for you in the lobby," the girl said talking with her hands in the air.  
"The rest? What? Where are we? What's going on? Who are you?" She started asking questions without even thinking.  
"Let me answer those questions in order: yes, exactly like I said, we don't know, we're not sure, and I'm Tina! Tina Toronto, Ultimate Cheerleader," the girl said sticking her hand out for Kalea to take and shake. Kalea cautiously took her hand and shook it.  
"Kalea Liko, Ultimate Hula Dancer." She was surprised by how bright and cheery the girl seemed in a situation like this. Tina smiled and shook her hand vigorously. "That's so cool! So, like, you're from Hawaii, right?" Tina asked tilting her head slightly. She was obviously trying to distract Kalea as she began to lead her down to the lobby. So far everything seemed like a normal hotel.  
"Yeah, I'm from Hawaii." Kalea said as she followed Tina, looking around at the hallway. The other doors had name plates and pixelated caricatures of what Kalea assumed to be the others Tina had been talking about. Tina talked to her about random things before suddenly stopping at a door.  
"Okay um, don't... Freak out okay? We think it's just a trick," Tina stated before opening the door to show a room with clear walls to show the ocean around them and fish swimming around them. Kalea looked up and around at all the fish swimming around them.  
"What the?"  
Standing in the middle of the room were a couple of bickering students about what they should do. A girl with a thick Australian accent was stating how she hated the ocean and was actually a bit afraid of it. Many of the others were just observing what they were seeing. A muscular man with a green man bun noticed Tina and Kalea and waved to them with a smile making the girl from before snap at him. "Hello?! I'm having a crisis!"  
"Calm down." A man wearing a straw hat and carrying a fishing pole said in response to the girl. "Those fish won't harm you none." He said with a smile as he observed them. He rambled a bit, pointing out each fish by its species.  
"Yeahhhh," Tina laughed a bit.  
"So, either we're in the ocean or this is just a trick of the eye," Tina explained to Kalea. The man with the green man bun jogged on over to Tina and Kalea. He wore a black sweatshirt with the words ‘WOOF’ on them, grey sweatpants, and run-down green tennis shoes.  
"Oh, good you're awake!" The man said excitedly. The girl with Australian groaned as the man with the fishing pole talked. The girl had blonde hair with choppy bangs and two buns. She wore a tan romper with yellow buttons and brown combat boots.  
"Listen I know they won't but some of those fish could swallow me whole," the girl said back.  
"Yeah, was I the last one?" Kalea asked. "Also, what's your name?"  
"Could! But won't. You're too big for them to easily digest." The man with the fishing pole replied.  
The man nodded a bit. "Yupperoni! And I'm Sato, Sato Kisho, Ultimate Dog Trainer," Sato introduced him sticking his big hand out for Kalea. Tina laughed at the use of 'yupperoni'.  
"That's a good one I'll have to use it!" Tina laughed. The girl with the Australian accent groaned at the fisherman. "You're impossible," she grunted.  
"Kalea Liko, Ultimate Hula Dancer." Kalea said, taking Sato's hand.  
"Just trying to make you feel better." The man with the fishing pole said, shrugging. Looking at the man he wore a faded brown shirt with jean overalls and black rubber boots.  
Sato's eyes sparkled. "Wow! That's so cool!" He said excitedly, much like a dog.  
A man who wore a boy’s school uniform and a scarf groaned and rubbed at his temples. "Please all the arguing is giving me a headache," he grumbled with a slight German accent. He had very dark skin and very curly hair that had several pieces sticking out of his head.  
The girl from before rolled her eyes at the German man. "Oh, please you can't possibly tell me you're not freaking out a little bit!" She shot at him.  
The man sighed. "Actually no, I'm completely fine," he said sarcastically.  
"I agree with the bun girl." A Latino man wearing a plain t-shirt with a heavy jacket said with a nod.  
"How can you all not be at least a little freaked out right now? This obviously isn't Hope's Peak Academy! Meaning we've been kidnapped!" A girl wearing a red cap with her pink hair pulled back in short ponytails nodded in agreement. She also wore a red sweat jacket and red sweatpants with white stripes going down it on her sides. "We need to find a way out of here."  
Near the German man was a tall, pale person, with very long black hair and wearing dark clothing with a mask over their mouth and nose. They held a rather creepy doll that had medium length blonde hair and a frilly blue dress on in their hands. "Goshu thinks you should all calm down." The doll seemed to say, its mouth moving with every word. Sato shivered as the puppet talked.  
Kalea cocked her head to one side. "Go-shu?" Tina shrugged slightly.  
"We just usually let them be," Tina whispered to Kalea. Tina suddenly clapped loudly to get everyone's attention. The Australian huffed crossing her arms but went quiet.  
"Everyone, we all know each other now but Kalea has not met you all yet, let's all introduce ourselves!" Tina said with a smile.  
"And why should we listen to you?" Asked the German man as he leaned against the glass.  
"Dick..." A man with long lavender hair muttered to himself.  
"Because we don't know how long we're going to be here and it's better to know each other than to not." A dark-skinned man said as he wheeled himself forward in his wheelchair. "Michael Prince, Ultimate Parathlete." He said, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too, I’m Kalea Liko Ultimate Hula Dancer," Kalea smiled as she shook Michael's hand.  
Tina smiled seemingly ignoring the German man. She jumped up a down a bit excitedly.  
"Great! First introductions!" Tina said excitedly.  
A girl with dark skin and vitiligo slowly stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Kalea. She put her hand out and smiled adjusting her round glasses with her other hand. She wore a red tie, white button down, light blue jacket and a pencil skirt.  
"Teresa Higgins, Ultimate Psychologist. If you need anything, I can talk with you," she said kindly.  
"Kalea Liko, Ultimate Hula Dancer" Kalea smiled as she took Teresa's hand. The tall, dark haired person stood up and stepped closer to the growing crowd around Kalea. Sato shivered and whimpered when the man with dark hair got close and hid behind Kalea even though he was taller than her. Tina crossed her arms at Sato. "Be nice!" Tina hissed at him.  
"Sakuko Shioda is the Ultimate Ventriloquist, Goshu is just a sweet little girl"  
"R-Right." Kalea said with a shiver. "Nice to meet the both of you."  
Teresa looked to Sakuko and brought her fist up to her chin in thought. "Interesting..." She hummed.  
The Australian girl walked over, on closer inspection she had bandages on her nose and cheek. "Names Sophia Lynes mate! I'm the Ultimate Reptile Enthusiast," she said sticking her hand out enthusiastically.  
Kalea smiled and took Sophia's hand. "Kalea Liko, nice to meet you."  
The Latino man and the girl in the red hat walked over as well. "I'm Julen Juarez, Ultimate Racecar Driver."  
"And I'm Cassidy Summers, Ultimate Jockey." They each said.  
A girl with dark blue hair and a welder's mask came up. She had thick gloves on and a leather apron. On closer inspection she had a scar over her left eye and seemed to be blind in that eye as well. "Watanabe Michi, Ultimate Blacksmith," she said monotonously.  
The guy with long lavendar hair from earlier walked up. "Hitoshi Kaminari, Ultimate Stuntman," he introduced himself. He wore a faded brown crop top that had holes in it but wore a faded pink turtleneck shirt underneath the crop top. He also wore faded jeans and converse.  
A girl with medium length hair and lip piercings stayed away and didn't look at the others. She wore a pink turtleneck with a heart cut out in the upper chest and skinny jeans that hugged her curves. The German man just watched this all happen.  
The man with the fishing rod approached. "Yuki Joji, Ultimate Fisherman" He smiled. "Or, Fisher-person, if you prefer."  
A blonde man wearing sunglasses walked up with his hands in his pockets. "Sho Izo, nice to meet ya." He wore a baseball cap and baggy jeans.  
Finally, a fair skinned girl with long olive-green hair joined the group. "Aomine Hebiko, Ultimate Snake Charmer." As she spoke, Kalea could see that the tip of her tongue had been split. She wore a very cute blue sleeveless shirt and underneath it wore fishnets. She also had a snakebite scar on her neck and scale tattoos on her face and neck.  
"It's nice to meet everyone." Kalea smiled.  
Sakuko turned to the other two that hadn't introduced themselves. "Goshu thinks it's rude not to introduce yourself to a new friend." The puppet said, eliciting shivers from the crowd.  
The German man looked over to the crowd. "Edward Von Stroheim, but you should already know that if you did your research," the German said matter-of-factly. The girl with medium length hair sighed and shook her head. "I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, but I don't remember my talent," she introduced herself.  
"Why does that name sound familiar?" Kalea wondered, mostly to herself, in response to Kyoko.  
"We've all introduced each other, so now what?" Julen asked.  
"I think it's time we get this show on the road!" A disembodied voice spoke filling up the entire lobby.  
"What was that?!" Sophia yelled looking around ready to fight somebody.  
"I thought it was just us," Hitoshi inquired looking around as well. Sato whimpered and hid behind Kalea some more.  
Suddenly a black and white teddy bear popped out of nowhere and flopped onto the floor. "Man is it nice here or what?" The bear asked.  
"What the?" Julen asked as he jumped back away from the bear. Cassidy hid behind Julen. "That's not right."  
"A talking… teddy bear?" Kalea questioned.  
Yuki approached the bear without fear, crouching down to its level. "Hey there, little fella. Where'd you come from?" He asked, petting the bear on the head.  
The bear flung its arms to push Yuki away. "I am not a teddy bear! My name is Monokuma!" The bear yelled out standing up.  
"And you should treat me with respect! I am your headmaster!" Monokuma told them placing his hands on his hips. "Headmaster huh?" Edward asked adjusting his glasses.  
"That is correct!" Monokuma answered him.  
"Awww, you're cute." Yuki said with a smile as he tried to pet Monokuma again.  
"Goshu thinks Monokuma is cute too!" The puppet said, a small spark of happiness could be seen in Sakuko's eyes.  
"Headmaster? That doesn't make any sense?" Kalea said, confused.  
Monokuma brought his claws out and scratched Yuki. "Think I'm cute now punk?!" Monokuma screeched showing his sharp teeth. Tina's smile faded seeing Monokuma attack Yuki like that and her eyes widened seeing blood drip from his hand.  
"Oh my," Teresa started quickly rushing over to Yuki to stop the bleeding.  
Yuki pulled his hand away. “Feisty is pretty cute” He smiled as Teresa started tending to his hand.  
Sho rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “This guy, I swear.”  
“So, if you’re our headmaster, then you must know why we’re all here?” Kalea asked Monokuma.  
Teresa gently inspected Yuki's hand before pulling a small handkerchief out of her jacket pocket. She then gently wrapped his hand to stop the bleeding. Monokuma dusted himself off and looked to Kalea. "Why of course I do! You're all here to kill each other!" Monokuma said making the room go silent and heavy.  
"I'm sorry what?" Sato asked laughing nervously.  
"You heard me puppy!" Monokuma laughed putting his hands on his belly.  
Kalea’s eyes widened. “W-What?”  
“Why the hell would we do that?!” Julen snapped as he started to approach Monokuma angrily before Cassidy grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to hold him back.  
"Ah ah ah! You haven't even heard the rules yet! Wouldn't want to get in trouble, would we?" Monokuma said doing his signature 'upupupu'.  
He then cleared his throat and pulled out a list from seemingly nowhere. "Now! Rule number 1!" He started before getting interrupted by Edward. "Could you speed it up?" Edward asked boredly.  
Monokuma huffed. "Nighttime is from 10pm to 7am, some areas are off limits during those times. Sleeping anywhere other than your hotel rooms is like sleeping in class and will be punished. You have free roam other than where you cannot be yet. Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly forbidden! As is destruction of our cameras. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes ‘blackened’ will ‘graduate’, unless they are discovered. Additional rules will apply in due time!" Monokuma stated quickly. Everyone was silent.


	2. Chapter 1

“Goshu thinks those are perfectly reasonable rules.” The puppet said, breaking the silence.   
“Shut the fuck up!” Julen said angrily, now approaching Sakuko as he shrugged off Cassidy’s hands.   
“How the hell can you and that creepy ass puppet just accept this shit?!” He swung at Sakuko and knocked Goshu out of their hands in his fit of anger.   
“Julen!” Cassidy exclaimed.   
Tina jumped and rushed over. She quickly picked Goshu up and handed her back to Sakuko. She then patted their shoulder.   
"You okay?" She asked concerned.   
Monokuma laughed as this happened. "It's already starting! You are a rambunctious bunch!" He laughed.   
Sakuko took Goshu back and nodded at Tina.   
"We all need to calm down." Michael said. "Why don't we try looking around and see if there's a way out?" He was largely ignoring Monokuma.   
Monokuma laughed loudly. "Try all you might but it's no use!" Monokuma said walking off and disappearing. Tina shook slightly trying to gather her thoughts. She wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath. She suddenly turned around and clapped.   
"Okay everyone! Let's just find this exit then!" She smiled brightly. "How are you so cheery?" Watanabe asked making Tina's smile falter a little.   
"It's better to be positive and optimistic than just accept death." Michael said to Watanabe. "I think we should split up in groups of 3 or 4 and then meet back here and discuss what we found."   
"Right, that cute little bear could just be lying, or he doesn't know everything about this place just like us, so we won't know unless we try." Yuki said in agreement. Tina nodded to Michael suddenly a look of determination on her face. "Right! Everyone pair up!" She clapped hooking her arms with Kalea. Kalea smiled as Tina hooked their arms together. "You can come with us, Sato." She said to him as she looked over her shoulder. Sato perked up just like a dog would.   
"Really?" He asked happily. Tina laughed and nodded.   
"Of course!" She said holding her arm out for Sato to take. Sato smiled and took her arm as everyone else paired up. Kalea smiled and stifled a small laugh at Sato's puppy-like behavior.   
"Let's check the top floor of this hotel, there seems to be a glass hallway, but it's blocked off for now," Tina suggested as she led them both to the end of the hallway. "The first floor seems to be part of our hotel rooms," she said.  
Kalea nodded. "Good idea. I hope we can find something useful."  
"Same here, maybe a submarine or something," Sato said a bit dumbly.   
"That'd be great." Kalea said.   
Tina just laughed a bit and lead Kalea to the end of the hallway of the first floor past the hotel rooms. There were elevators at the end of the hall.   
"Let's go to the top floor," Tina suggested pressing the button to go up and waited for it to come down.  
"Are there stairs too? Cuz if the elevator breaks down, we'd be stuck." She asked as they waited for the elevator.  
"Yeah there is," Tina said motioning over to the door to the left of the elevators. Soon the elevator dinged and slowly opened. Sato and Tina led Kalea in before seeing there were four buttons. "Guess there's only four levels," Tina said as she pressed the top button for the top floor.  
"Pretty small hotel, I guess." Kalea said as the elevator started going up. Soon the elevator opened, and they stepped out to see a large open room with tall shelves filled with any supplies imaginable. There were rolling ladders at the end of every aisle of shelves. Off to the side there were two doors, one with an illustration of a shirt on it and another with a garbage can.   
"Laundry room and garbage, I’m guessing." Kalea said  
"That does seem right," Tina said carefully walking around the floor to make sure she didn't trip on anything.   
"Guess we really don't have to worry about food," Sato said as his stomach growled seeing all the food.  
Kalea went to the door of the garbage room and slowly opened it, looking inside to see a large incinerator at the back of the room. "That's one way to get rid of trash."  
"Maybe we could have Watanabe look at it, she is the ultimate Blacksmith maybe she could make something with it," Tina suggested as she poked her head in around Kalea.  
"Maybe a submarine!" Sato suggested.  
"Maybe." Kalea nodded. She went to the laundry door and opened it up. There were 16 washers and 16 dryers as well as an ironing board and bars in the walls for clothes to be hung up on. "Huh, one for each of us to use."  
"That's convenient!" Tina said excitedly.   
"Usually there's only a couple in hotels like these," Sato hummed in thought.  
"I guess we don't really have to check through every single aisle of the storehouse right now." Kalea said as she looked over the many aisles from where she stood. "Should we go down to the third floor now?"  
Tina hummed. "Well maybe another group looked at the third floor, let's go meet back up at the lobby to see what the others found," Tina suggested with a smile.  
"That's true." Kalea nodded. "Let's do it." They headed back to the elevator.  
Sato pressed the button this time and they waited for it to come to their floor. Once it opened, they walked in and Sato shifted nervously.   
"It already feels like the day should be over..." Sato whimpered.  
"Yeah. It's hard to keep track of time." Kalea said. "So... what do you think Monokuma meant when he mentioned 'the blackened'?" She asked, shifting on her feet.  
Tina bit her lip as she thought.   
"Well he did say whoever murdered so I'm guessing the murderer," Sato said sticking his finger up in the air.  
“Yeah I guess so. And like he said they’d ‘graduate’ if they don’t get caught. I wonder what his concept of graduation entails.” Kalea thought out loud, bringing her hand to her chin and resting her head there as she kept thinking.  
"I'm not sure, but let's not worry because no one is going to hurt anyone," Tina said with a confident smile. Sato nodded as he rested a hand on Kalea's shoulder gently.  
"Right. Of course." Kalea nodded, smiling optimistically. The elevator rang and the doors opened for them to step inside. And of course, Sophia was arguing with another student. This time with Teresa.   
"How come there's a pool here?! We're surrounded by water! Is this a joke to you?!" Sophia asked putting her hands on her hips.   
"Well maybe this place wasn't underwater before," Teresa tried to calm Sophia down.  
"Is arguing and complaining all you're capable of doing?" Sho asked. "Whether or not this place has a pool doesn't even matter"  
Sophia groaned. "Don't you see?! The person who trapped us here is taunting us!" Sophia yelled obviously frustrated.  
"If you get too held up on small shit like that, you'll be of no use in helping us find a way out." Sho said, crossing his arms. Kalea frowned as she watched them bicker.  
"Actually, Sophia may have a point Sho," Teresa said placing a hand on Sophia's shoulder. Sophia huffed and puffed her chest out as she crossed her arms. "The person who trapped us here must be doing this for fun, like they know we'd react this way," Teresa stated.  
"Right," Michael said, "they want us to get angry and frustrated with each other so the killing will begin. We need to keep calm and work together so that doesn't happen."  
Sho looked away and huffed. "Whatever."  
Sophia huffed with pride as she had won that argument.   
"Tsk, that was over quickly," Edward huffed from the corner of the room.  
“Let’s go over what we all found in the building.” Michael said to break the silence.   
“Right. Sato, Tina and I went to the fourth floor and found the storehouse, laundry room and garbage room. The laundry room has a washer and dryer for each of us and there’s an incinerator in the garbage room.” Kalea explained.  
Everyone nodded. Watanabe spoke up, "we found that floors 1 and 2 have a small kitchen at the end of each floor," she informed everyone. Sophia nodded as she spoke up. "The third floor has a Gym, Pool, workout area, rec room, big kitchen and dining room!" Sophia said huffing at the pool part.  
“Goshu and Sakuko also found an office on this floor that’s all locked up.” Goshu said. Julen grimaced as the puppet spoke.   
“Hmm, okay, so it sounds like we have the bare necessities here.” Michael nodded  
"How do we know we have enough oxygen to even survive the night?" Edward brought up to all of them. Sophia was about to retort but shut her mouth when she realized she didn't know.  
“Maybe there’s an oxygen pump in that office and it’s locked so we don’t mess with it?” Kalea suggested.   
“That’s gotta be the case.” Aomine added. “Like, wouldn’t we have run out of oxygen by now anyway?”  
"Hm perhaps, but we do not know for sure," Edward said pushing his glasses up his nose.   
"W-Well let's all just relax; we'll know if we're getting low on oxygen so let's not worry about that for now!" Tina said trying to not let another fight happen.  
“Right. How about we take a load off and have a meal?” Kalea suggested. “I’m not sure how long we were all asleep, but everyone must be at least a little hungry, right?”   
“Now that you mention it,” Yuki said, “I am getting kinda hungry.”  
Everyone began to agree except for a few individuals like Kyoko and Edward. "I can cook us all a hefty meal with lots of protein in it!" Sato clapped his big hands together.   
"I'd like that," Hitoshi said with a smile as he crossed his semi bandaged arms.  
“I can help with that” Yuki smiled, patting Sato’s shoulder. “I can cook any fish in any way possible.” He bragged.   
“I’ll take anything at this point.” Julen said as his stomach growled, making Cassidy giggle slightly.  
Sato's eyes sparkled. "Alright! Let's do it!" He said quickly rushing and pushing the elevator button several times impatiently.  
“Hell yeah!” Yuki followed after Sato happily. Most of the group followed behind them to the elevator.  
The elevator wouldn't hold them all so some of them went up the stairs. Sato went right to work on getting the meat and preparing it with seasonings.  
Eventually the rest of the students settled in the dining room while Yuki and Sato worked on their meal. Sakuko joined the group but sat to the side by themself. Sophia talked the most out of everyone. She kept rambling on and on about different reptile fun facts, even if they weren't so fun facts. However, soon Sato began to set out the meat he had cooked for everyone and Sophia drooled seeing it making her stop her talking. Yuki brought out plates of sushi and a large platter with a huge grilled fish before hurrying back to the kitchen and coming back with a big bowl of salad.   
“I wasn’t sure if anyone is vegetarian, so I made salad too.” He smiled.   
“Thanks for thinking of me.” Aomine said with a smile.  
"Let's dig in!" Sophia said already cutting a huge slice of steak off the plate to put on hers. She also took a bunch of sushi and some salad. She may be a bit small, but she must've had a huge appetite. Edward shook his head at Sophia and just took some salad. The rest began to dig in after thanking both Sato and Yuki. Sakuko gathered a plate for themself, taking noticeable care to avoid using a knife when they took food, and then they left the dining room with it. Kalea made her plate and watched Sakuko go, frowning a bit. “I hope we didn’t scare them off.”   
“Good riddance.” Julen huffed as he started to eat.  
"I can go check on them," Sato said worriedly but Tina grabbed his arm before he could go. "Leave them be, they're probably just a nervous eater," she said with a smile. Sato nodded and sat down to get himself some food too.  
“I don’t want them to feel like they’re unwelcome though.” Kalea said, staring at the door.  
"I'll go talk to them after we've all eaten," Tina compromised with Kalea as she reached out and placed a hand over Kalea's hand.  
Kalea smiled softly. “Alright.” She started eating with the others. Tina smiled as she ate as well. Eventually they all had empty plates in front of them.   
“I can get the dishes.” Kalea smiled as she stood up and started gathering up the dirty dishes. Sakuko still hadn’t returned  
Sato stood up as well, "I'll help you Kalea." Tina hummed as she looked at the door.   
"I'll go check on Sakuko," she said as she stood up walking to the door.  
“Thanks, Sato.” Kalea smiled.   
Sato smiled, "no problem!"   
Soon Kalea went to go check on Tina and Sakuko, getting worried about them. She went to the elevator and went down to floor one, once there she stepped out seeing Sophia being helped by Tina to her room and Sakuko holding an empty plate.  
“Hi Sakuko, you doin’ alright?” She asked. Sakuko simply nodded as they stepped into the elevator.   
“Okay then.” Kalea shrugged before she made her way down the hall.  
Ding ding bing bong rang a bell. Monokuma came up on the announcements. "It is now 10 pm. As such it is officially nighttime. The doors to the dining hall will be locked and entry after this point is prohibited. Okay then sweet dreams everyone! Good night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" The announcement said as everyone made their way out of the dining hall.  
“The beds better not actually have bed bugs in them.” Aomine complained as she walked out of the dining hall. Sakuko got to the dining hall just as the announcement was made. They decided to leave their dirty dishes right outside the door for in the morning. Kalea went to her room, though she surprisingly wasn’t very tired. She left her door slightly ajar for the time being.  
Everyone agreed with Aomine as they walked to their rooms. Everyone got settled in as a knock rang through Kalea's room from her door. Tina leaned in to look through. "How are you holding up?" She asked with a smile.  
"Fine, I guess." Kalea said as she flopped back on her bed. "I'm not really tired though."  
Tina laughed softly as she walked into Kalea's room and walked over to her bed to sit beside her. "Me either," she said with a smile. However, she looked exhausted.  
"You don't look like you're not tired." Kalea said with a soft smile.  
Tina chuckled. "Well, maybe you're right but I need to make sure everyone's okay," Tina yawned softly.  
"How did things go with Sakuko?" Kalea asked curiously.  
"Oh! They're okay, just nervous about eating around others," Tina lied with a smile.  
“Oh, okay.” Kalea nodded. “I guess that kinda makes sense, they seem like a pretty reserved person.”  
Tina nodded softly. "Yeah, I just feel bad since a lot of others don't like them," Tina sighed. "I just want everyone to get along," she ranted.  
“Yeah some of the others have been pretty judgy towards them.” Kalea sighed. “But we’re all living together now so hopefully they’ll get along better over time.”  
Tina nodded a bit. "I hope you're right," Tina said before standing up. "I'm going to go check on the others, I hope you have a nice night Kalea," Tina smiled as she began to walk out the door.  
Kalea smiled softly. “You have a nice night too, Tina. Make sure to get some sleep and don’t overwork yourself!” She called after Tina as she walked out the door.  
Tina smiled and waved to Kalea as she walked out the door closing it behind her so Kalea could get some rest.  
Kalea smiled and laid back on her pillow. She stared at the ceiling and thought about things for a while before she drifted off to sleep.  
Ding ding bing bong rang the bell! "Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am so nighttime is officially over! Rise and shine! Meet me at the lobby!" Monokuma announcement rang throughout the hotel.  
Kalea groaned as she sat up. “Too early.” She grumbled groggily as she slowly got out of bed. She quickly brushed her hair before heading to the lobby.  
Everyone seemed a little groggy except for a few certain people. "I wonder what the bear has in store for us," Edward said boredly as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
“I doubt it’s good, whatever it is.” Michael said with a small yawn. “He better make it quick so I can go back to bed.” Julen complained.  
Once everyone was settled into the lobby Monokuma popped up from nowhere. "Good morning students!" He laughed.   
"What do you want you stupid bear?" Sophia yawned as she stretched.   
"Well that's no way to talk to your headmaster! But anyways, no one has killed yet, so I have a motive!" Monokuma laughed happily.   
"Motive?" Sato asked looking tired as well.   
"To kill someone of course!" Monokuma pulled out a button and pressed it. Nothing seemed to happen.  
“Just get on with it.” Sho groaned. “Your motive or whatever won’t make anyone kill anyway.”   
“Right.” Kalea said, though she was nervous about what the motive actually was.  
"The motive has already begun! Your hotel rooms are now locked!" Monokuma laughed.   
"Okay? So?" Sophia asked starting to get a little annoyed. "Didn't you read the rules? You're not allowed to sleep anywhere except your room," Edward stated with an edge to his voice.  
“So, we can’t sleep, shower or even change our clothes until someone kills?” Aomine asked with a hand on her hip. Sakuko began to get a look of worry in their eyes.   
“That’s not good.” Cassidy gulped.  
"Nope! Have fun killing!" Monokuma laughed before disappearing. Sophia ran to her room and tried to open her door, going as far as sticking her feet on the walls and trying to pull the knob open.   
"Urg! This isn't working!" Sophia yelled as she dropped to the floor.  
Sho tried his door as well and when it didn’t work, he punched the wall. “Fuck!”   
“There’s got to be another way out of this situation.” Kalea said optimistically, though she didn’t fully believe her own words  
"And what ideas do you have hula girl?" Edward asked as he leaned against the glass wall.  
“I-I don’t know, just let me think.” Kalea huffed.   
“Cuz thinking is real helpful right now.” Julen said, crossing his arms.  
Tina's smile was faltering as she tried to figure out what to do as well.   
"W-Well we all just need to make sure each of us don't fall asleep, if you see someone dozing off make sure to poke them!" Tina said trying to cheer everyone up.   
"Shut it," Kyoko spoke up. "It's hopeless," Kyoko said making Tina squeak a bit in not knowing what to do.  
Michael sighed. “Tina is right though. Right now, that’s all we can do until we come up with a better plan.”  
Kyoko tsked and faced her head away from them. "I don't need anyone to babysit me," she said as Edward nodded in agreement.   
"No one's gonna want to babysit two bratty kids anyways!" Sophia said back as she stood up from the floor pressing her hands to her hips.  
"You two can do whatever you want for all I care, just don't come crying to us when you fall asleep and get punished for it." Aomine said sassily before she turned and headed to the elevator. Julen huffed and followed after Aomine, Cassidy close on his heels. Sakuko got closer to Tina, feeling safer around her than the others. It looked like they were shaking slightly.  
Sophia huffed as she followed after Aomine. Tina looked over to Sakuko and went to hug them before remembering they didn't like to be touched so she retracted her hands. "You okay?" She asked them gently. Edward rolled his eyes at them but stood where he was.  
Sho and Yuki followed the group heading to the elevator. Sakuko just shook their head. They didn't seem to want to talk through Goshu as they were slightly panicking. Kalea watched Sakuko with concern. Tina bit her lip as she thought about what to do, she then motioned for Sakuko to follow her out of the lobby.  
Kalea waited as Sakuko and Tina left the lobby. They soon came back and Kalea looked at them with concern. “Everything alright?” Kalea asked.  
"Everything is super!" Tina said with an ok symbol as she winked.  
"Good." Kalea smiled. "Everyone else just kinda went their own ways, but I think it might be better if we stay grouped up. If you're both okay with that."  
"Oh! For sure!" Tina said putting a thumbs up.  
"Goshu thinks that's a good idea." The puppet said. "Great!" Kalea smiled, her stomach growling. "I guess we should get some breakfast."  
Tina nodded and grabbed Kalea's hand and began walking towards the elevator with purpose.  
Kalea smiled and followed Tina, squeezing her hand so they wouldn't lose each other. Sakuko followed behind them.  
~~~  
After two days of not sleeping everyone was exhausted. Tina kept nodding her head about to fall asleep but would suddenly clap to wake herself and those around her up. "This is torture," Sophia groaned as she wobbled on her feet with heavy bags under her eyes.  
"You sure you couldn't find any energy drinks in the store house?" Julen asked as he leaned against Cassidy.   
Kalea groaned. "For the 20th time, we looked, and re-looked, and re-re-looked. Nothing. Monokuma probably took them all so we'd get sleepy faster."  
Ding ding bing bong! "Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am so nighttime is officially over! Rise and shine!" Monokuma announced. "Breakfast time!" Tina announced trying to be chipper as she walked towards the elevator, but she wobbled and fell into the wall and slid down it.  
"Tina!" Kalea came over as quick as she could, Sakuko close behind her. She helped Tina get to her feet. "You okay?"   
"Hey, what the hell gives?" Sho groaned as he clicked the up button on the elevator multiple times, and nothing happened. "Damn thing was working just a couple hours ago."  
Tina slowly stood up with Kalea and Sakuko's help. She shook her head. "Whoo! Head rush!" Tina said before looking at Sho confused.   
"Don't tell me we have to use the stairs now!" Sophia groaned. "Damn Monokuma," she pouted as she stomped towards the stairs.  
Julen walked over. "I can probably fix it with the right tools. It shouldn't be too different from a car engine." He said with a yawn. "Just gotta go get a toolbox from upstairs."  
"how's Michael going to get up though?" Tina asked worriedly. She looked around for Sato to carry him but couldn't find him. "That's weird..." She hummed.  
Kalea looked around as well. "We're missing someone." She said with concern. Aomine looked around then shrugged. "I bet Sato's just in the bathroom."   
"Did anyone see him go there though?" Cassidy asked.  
Everyone slowly shook their heads. "We're all very tired though, it's just something we missed," Edward explained walking past them to go up the stairs. Watanabe walked over to Michael. "I can carry you if you'd like," she said quietly.  
"No, save your strength, Watanabe. I can wait down here until the elevator is fixed." Michael said. "I can stay with you, keep you company and stuff." Yuki smiled. "I'd appreciate that. Thank you, Yuki." Micheal grinned.  
Watanabe nodded. "Want anything for breakfast? I'll bring it back down for you," Watanabe offered as she walked to the stairs. Suddenly there was a loud screech from Sophia on the third floor.  
Kalea's heart instantly sank, hoping desperately that Sophia's shriek didn't mean what she thought it meant. She quickly grabbed Tina's hand and rushed up the stairs to find Sophia. Tina ran past Edward as they made it to the third floor. In the middle of the gym floor laying there lifeless was Sato.   
Ding dong bing bong! "A body has been discovered! Now then, following a brief period of investigation, we will begin our class trial!" The announcement shut off and Sophia collapsed to the floor.  
Kalea looked on in shock as one of her friends lay dead in front of her. Sakuko approached the body and knelt down, placing two fingers to Sato’s neck to check for a pulse just in case. They lowered their head silently when they felt no pulse. Monokuma popped up from no where.   
"Now then! Time to introduce the death category of your tablets!" Monokuma laughed.   
"Shut up!" Tina snapped at Monokuma biting her lip. Edward walked in and surveyed the scene.   
"Oh?" Monokuma laughed behind his paw.  
“How can you just act so nonchalant?! One of our friends is dead!” Kalea snapped at Monokuma. Slowly all of the students except for Michael and Yuki trickled into the gym.  
Monokuma laughed. "Well, you have two hours to investigate, or take a nap, whichever you choose but if you can't figure out who did it then the person who committed the murder gets to escape! And the rest of you will be punished," Monokuma laughed.   
Kalea balled up her fists and resisted the intense urge to punch Monokuma.   
“You still haven’t explained what punishment means.” Aomine huffed with her hands on her hips. “Do we get a slap on the wrist? Grounded? Have to write a dumb sentence a thousand times?” She began rattling off all the punishment methods she could think of.  
"Execution of course!" Monokuma laughed loudly.   
"Ex... Execution?" Tina asked dumbfounded.   
"This is a killing game, what else did you expect?" Edward asked walking over to Sato's body and examining him.  
Kalea was struck speechless by Monokuma’s words. Sakuko noticed bruises around Sato’s neck, showing them to Edward as he came over.  
Edward nodded a bit before taking his Monokuma tablet out. "So, what is this death page?" He asked Monokuma.   
"I'm glad you asked! It shows the victim, likely injury of death, and the time of death!" Monokuma explained. Kalea took her tablet out with shaky hands and began to look over it. ‘Victim: Sato Kisho. Cause of death: Strangulation. Time of death: 5:30am’   
“S-So he really is gone...” She said quietly.  
Tina slowly wobbled as she fell to her knees next to Sophia. Her eyes started to well up with tears. Kyoko walked over to the body as well and started to look at him. She moved his head a bit before closing his eyes that were open still.  
Kalea put her handbook away and shook her head. She patted her cheeks and strengthened her resolve. She knelt down in front of Tina.   
“Tina, look at me.” She gently put her hands on Tina’s cheeks. “I know this sucks but we have to do this, for Sato’s sake. You’re always helping everyone feel better, and we need that confidence and cheer right now, okay?” She asked. Tina looked up at Kalea as she sniffed. She slowly nodded her head before wiping at her eyes.   
"Sato was just... So nice... Who would murder him?" She asked as she slowly stood up.  
"I don't know, but we'll figure that out." Kalea said reassuringly. She patted Tina on the shoulder and smiled before approaching Sato's body, letting Tina stand back if she wasn't comfortable. Tina straightened her shoulders and slapped her cheeks as she cheered herself up. She walked up to Sato with Kalea. Kyoko had just opened Sato's mouth and was inspecting every inch of him. Kalea looked him over, noticing the bruises on his neck.   
“The file did say that he was strangled... but wouldn’t the bruises look a little different if he was strangled with someone’s hands?” She asked. “Like wouldn’t they kinda be like, hand shaped?” The bruises were almost like a centralized line around his neck.  
"You are correct," Kyoko answered Kalea. "How would you know that?" Tina asked Kyoko. "I've seen some things," was what Kyoko answered with.  
“So… that means he was strangled with some sort of object rather than with someone’s hands?” Kalea asked.  
Kyoko nodded. "Correct again, I'd say either a rope or something soft," Kyoko said inspecting his neck again. "There's no weapon around so the culprit must've hidden it," Kyoko mumbled.  
“Right. You can keep looking over his body, Kyoko. Tina and I can look around for the weapon.” Kalea said. “If that’s okay with you, Tina.”  
Tina slowly nodded. "Yeah we can do that," Tina said as Kyoko nodded. Kyoko suddenly began to take Sato's sweatshirt off and look under his clothes.   
"Woah okay isn't that a little much?" Edward grabbed Kyoko's hands. "Don't touch me," Kyoko said icily.  
Kalea stood up. “Think we should look in the locker rooms first?” She asked. As she looked towards the lockers, she noticed scuff marks on the gym floor all around the area where Sato was. “Hmm, that’s weird.”  
Tina nodded. "Yeah let's look there first," she said not noticing the scuff marks. Edward gave Kyoko a look but let go of her hands to let her undress Sato. Kyoko looked at his torso seeing bruising. "It was a fight," Kyoko said looking at the bruising.  
Kalea led Tina over to the locker rooms. “I guess we check the boys’ locker room to start? Sato might’ve been in there first.”  
Tina nodded a bit. "Yeah let's look," Tina was still a bit out of it.  
Kalea knocked on the boys’ locker room out of courtesy before opening the door and heading inside. Tina slowly walked in and looked around. "Looks just like our locker room," she hummed.  
“Except for that gaudy poster.” Kalea tried to stifle a laugh as she saw a poster on the wall of a swimsuit model striking a pose. “Does Monokuma really think all the boys are into this kind of stuff?”  
Tina looked over at the poster and laughed. "Yeah I guess he does," she said before looking around. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of lockers, one did seem to have a piece of fabric hanging out that was near the bottom.  
“I guess she is pretty hot.” Kalea shrugged and laughed a bit before she started looking around as well. She spotted the fabric Tina had noticed. “Someone not able to fit all their stuff in the locker?” She questioned as she knelt down to the small square locker.  
"Possibly, but it doesn't look like a towel to me," Tina hummed looking closer.  
Kalea tried to open the locker and after a few tries it popped open. She grabbed the fabric and pulled it out. “A... bedsheet?” She asked in confusion as she unfurled the balled-up fabric.  
Tina looked just as confused as Kalea. "I'm... I'm not sure," she said looking at the bedsheet.  
“Why would there be a bed sheet in the locker room?” Kalea asked  
Tina paled as she put two and two together. "Is this..." She started shaking a little.  
"...The murder weapon..." Kalea gulped. "Th-The murderer must not have wanted to leave their handprint on Sato... so they used this instead..."  
Tina shook her head covering her ears. "This is awful..." She said.  
Kalea balled up the sheet and shoved it back in the locker before hugging Tina, unsure of what to say since she was feeling the same way.  
Tina tightly hugged Kalea back. Tina sniffed as her eyes began to tear up again.  
Kalea fought back her tears as she kept holding onto Tina. Soon they heard someone clear their throat from the gym-side door. "Hate to interrupt the moment, but I found something you should see." Julen said.  
Tina wiped her eyes and put a smile on her face before turning to Julen. "What is it?" She asked letting go of Kalea and walking over to Julen.  
"Come downstairs with me." Julen said before leading them to the elevator. "It's fixed already? That was pretty fast." Kalea commented.  
Tina nodded in agreement with Kalea.  
Julen shrugged. "I know a lot about engines and mechanics, so it wasn't too hard." He said as they stepped into the elevator.  
"Oh, that makes sense," Tina nodded a bit as she stepped into the elevator  
"I guess whoever broke it didn't know too much about how it worked cuz they left it pretty repairable" Julen said as Kalea stepped into the elevator and he clicked the button for the first floor. Tina nodded as she hummed in thought  
The elevator chime dinged as they made it to the first floor. Julen led them toward the kitchenette at the end of the hall. "So, when I went to the storehouse to get a toolbox, I noticed that one was already missing from the shelf. I didn't pay it much mind at first but after we found Sato and I repaired the elevator; I did some searching and found this." He said as he brought them into the kitchenette and opened up one of the lower cabinets, a red toolbox sitting among the supplies and dishes.  
Tina listened as she followed Julen. "Huh... Weird," she said it not clicking in her head yet.  
"So... someone brought it down here from the storehouse and used it to mess with the elevator when we were all groggy, so we didn't notice. Why would they stash it down here and not take it back up to the storehouse though?" Kalea asked.   
"Could be that they were also too sleepy and just weren't thinking straight?" Julen suggested.  
Tina shrugged a bit. "Possibly, it makes sense," her tiredness was catching up to her.  
"We'll have to keep note of it, I guess." Kalea said, fighting back a yawn.  
Monokuma came on the announcements again. "Alright! Investigation time is over! Please head to the lobby for the class trial!" Monokuma said before cutting out.  
Kalea groaned. "He's not even gonna let us get some sleep first?"  
"I guess not," Tina yawned as she began walking towards the lobby.  
Kalea and Julen walked with her. Soon all the students had gathered in the lobby  
Suddenly the room shook as the floor beneath them began to rise. The ceiling shaped into a dome as they rocketed upward. To the top of the ocean. Once there the floor stopped moving and they could see outside the ocean. They couldn't see any land. Monokuma popped up onto a throne and laughed. "Let the trial begin!" He said.  
“W-Wait! We don’t even know how this is supposed to work?” Kalea said in a hurry as Monokuma tried to get them started.  
"Ugh fine you are so boring," Monokuma complained. "Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out ‘whodunnit’ then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!" Monokuma said. "Got it? Okay," Monokuma stated.  
"Okay, so... where do we start?" Cassidy asked.   
"Maybe we should start with cause of death?" Kalea suggested.  
"Cause of death was strangulation, most likely with fabric," Kyoko stated bluntly as she crossed her arms.  
"R-right, the bruises on Sato's neck don't look like they were made by someone's hands, they're not the right shape." Kalea explained.   
"How the hell do you even know that based on the shape of the bruises?" Sho asked.   
"Well, I mean, I just kinda guessed and Kyoko confirmed it while we were looking over the body." Kalea responded  
"Then how does Kyoko know that?" Edward asking pushing his glasses up.   
"I just do," Kyoko replied with her face in the direction of Edward, her eyes squinted so no one could see them. "Wait wait don't blame anyone yet, we still have to show all the evidence," Tina quickly said.  
"Right. I think Kyoko's assumption about the fabric is correct though," Kalea began, "Tina and I found a wadded-up bedsheet stuffed in one of the lockers in the boys' locker room."   
"A bedsheet? Seems a little unconventional for doing something like what happened to Sato." Aomine commented. "Yeah! There's rope and stuff in the storehouse!" Yuki added, seeming a bit too happy that he could add something to the argument. Tina didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet for once. She wished Sato was here.  
"In any case, the fabric of the bedsheet likely proves Kyoko's theory of the bruises on Sato's neck being made by fabric." Kalea said.  
"What other evidence do you have?" Edward asked Kalea a bit boredly. "Or is that all you found?" He asked.  
"Tina and I didn't really find much else, but Julen led us to something. Tell them." Kalea said. Julen nodded. "When I went up to the store house to get a toolbox to fix the elevator, I noticed that one had already been taken from the shelf, and after I repaired the elevator I went to the kitchenette on the first floor to see if I could find a snack and under the counter was a matching toolbox to the one I took from the storehouse." He explained.   
"Couldn't that just be a toolbox that's kept on the first floor for general repairs in the kitchen, though?" Cassidy asked  
"Why would you need a toolbox in the kitchen? You'd just have to go get one from the storehouse," Hitoshi spoke up.  
“To save you the trip up the stairs, I guess.” Cassidy said, unsure of herself.   
“Goshu knows there isn’t normally a toolbox in the first-floor kitchen, cuz Goshu helped search the first floor on our first day!” Goshu explained.  
"Then the killer must've taken a toolbox from the storehouse just to break the elevator," Teresa spoke up pushing her round glasses up her nose. "Yes, good job we figured that out already," Edward told Teresa.  
“I went upstairs to get some food around 5am, and the elevator was still working so it must’ve been broken after the dog guy’s death around 5:30.” Sho explained.  
"So, you went up that way before his death?" Teresa asked ignoring Edward's stab at her. "So, you're saying you could be a suspect?" She then said.  
“Hey hey hey don’t get the wrong idea.” Sho said holding his hands up. “Why would I admit I went up there if I was the one who did it?”  
"Reverse Psychology," Teresa said to Sho like it was obvious. "Do you have proof you didn't do it?" Edward asked Sho.  
“Do you have proof I did do it?” Sho asked, getting frustrated that the blame was suddenly on him.  
"You did just admit to being up there before the murder," Edward stated putting his hand on his hip.  
“And that’s solid proof, huh?” Sho asked. “Then how about this, wise guy? I never went in the gym but when I passed by the gym on my way back downstairs, I heard what sounded like shoes scuffing against the floor, like some people were in there playing basketball or something. Happy?” Sho explained, his words coming out faster and faster as he spoke.   
“That kinda just sounds like you’re trying to get us off your back.” Michael said.   
“Whether you morons wanna believe it or not, it’s the truth.” Sho huffed.  
"Did you happen to look in when you passed the gym?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow. He wasn't believing Sho.  
“Why would I? It ain’t my business if some folks wanna play a game or something when they’re down 2 days without sleep.” Sho said, crossing his arms.  
"Because maybe they weren't playing a game and that's when the murder took place," Edward said adjusting his grey scarf.  
“The noises Sho heard might’ve been signs of a struggle.” Kalea said, her finger and thumb to her chin. “Kyoko, did you find anything else on Sato’s body in your inspection?”  
"Yes, there were bruises on his lower body showing there was a fight between two students," Kyoko told Kalea with professionalism  
“The sounds might also explain the scuff marks all over the floor.” Julen said. “Some of them almost looked just like skid marks.” Kalea nodded and looked like she was getting deeper into thought  
"What like someone skidded to a halt?" Tina asked Julen.  
“Yeah, like, when you’re driving a car really fast and you hit the brakes hard, the wheels will make a mark on the pavement.” Julen explained.   
“Hold on.” Kalea said. “Julen, repeat that last part.”   
“The wheels will make a mark on the pavement?” Julen repeated. Kalea nodded.   
“Tina. Don’t you think there’s something in common between the two items we found?” Kalea asked.  
Tina looked confused at Kalea. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but she wasn't getting it.   
"Just tell us Kalea," Edward said impatiently.  
"Yeah don't leave the rest of us in the dark." Sho huffed. Kalea rolled her eyes. "Just trying to make sure Tina and I are on the same page first." She shrugged. "Anyway, the bedsheet was found in one of the lower, square lockers in the locker room, and the toolbox was found in the lower cabinet in the kitchenette. Add that to the fact that the scuff marks in the gym look like they were made by wheels, and I think the question of who the culprit is is becoming a lot clearer." She explained.  
"I don't get it," Sophia said yawning. Even though she had slept through the investigation phase she was still tired.   
"I believe you are saying..." Watanabe started allowing Kalea to finish her thought.  
"It has to be Michael," Kalea said, looking at Michael who still had a pretty blank expression on his face.   
"But!" Cassidy interrupted. "How can it be Michael? The elevator was broken so he couldn't have gotten upstairs!"  
Sophia held her head. "This doesn't make sense," she said softly.  
"Hold on, Cassidy. Sho's story helps prove that Michael could have gotten upstairs." Kalea said. "Sho went upstairs by the elevator at 5am and downstairs by the elevator around 5:30am, is that correct Sho?"   
"Yeah, I already explained that." Sho huffed. "So, if the elevator was still working around the time that Sato died, then it's completely possible that Michael is the one that did it." Kalea nodded.   
"So, like," Yuki began, "why'd he even break the elevator then?"  
"He probably didn't know what Sho had gone up there and was trying to take the scent off himself," Edward said like it was obvious.  
"Exactly. He broke the elevator to make it seem like he couldn't even make it upstairs. We were all so sleepy we never even noticed him go up and down the elevator or go to the kitchenette." Kalea explained.  
"Well? Do you have a defense statement Michael?" Kyoko asked her head facing towards Michael, a very slight hint of blood red was between her eyelids.  
"That's... exactly right." Michael sighed.  
"You do have a statement or don't? Right as in what?" Edward asked looking like he was so tired of the people who surrounded them.  
"Kalea's explanation, every bit of it is right." Michael said.  
Tina covered her mouth as her eyes watered a bit. She couldn't believe someone actually murdered Sato.   
"Wh-Why?" She stuttered. "Why would you kill him?!" Tina suddenly snapped at Michael.  
"Sato and I both realized everyone would die if no one did anything, so we chose to fight to save everyone from dying of exhaustion." Michael explained. "When one of us died the other would try to cover their tracks loosely, but not make it impossible so everyone else could learn how the investigation and trial would work in case another murder happens in the future. In the end, we both sacrificed ourselves so the rest of you could keep on living..."  
Tina went pale. She didn't know what to do. Her legs trembled. Sophia rubbed at her eyes. "So... You saved us?" Sophia asked.   
"It seems so, but how could we vote you after knowing that?" Watanabe spoke up quietly.  
"If we don't vote for him, we'll still die and his efforts to save us will be in vain." Julen said, scratching the back of his head.   
"And only Michael will live, which doesn't seem like what he wanted." Cassidy continued. Michael just nodded.  
Sophia cleaned out her ear with her pinky. "So you're saying we gotta vote him?" Sophia asked.   
"Yes," Kyoko answers simply.  
"Everyone wanted to live anyway, right?" Michael asked.  
"B-But..." Tina started not knowing what to do. Yes, she was angry at Michael for killing Sato but after hearing how it was to save them all she didn't know how to feel.   
Kyoko sighed. "Let's just vote," Kyoko stated.   
“Alright alright! Let's begin voting time!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Please use the tablets in front of you and choose who you think the blackened is, even though it's obvious who it is now," Monokuma announced like an announcer at a sports game.  
Michael quickly voted for himself, while many of the others hesitated.  
Monokuma pulled a slot machine lever as confetti bursted out over everyone. "Congratulations! You were correct! Michael Prince was the blackened!" Monokuma laughed. They had some time before the execution.  
Michael just looked down and awaited his fate. Kalea frowned as she looked around at all the other students.  
"I'm s-sorry I got mad at you Michael," Tina apologized to him before Monokuma spoke up again. "Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!" Monokuma presses a red button that raised from the ground. "Michael has been found guilty," a sign lights up above them. "Commencing punishment..." The sign then says.   
Suddenly the wheelchair Michael used was taken from him as a hole beneath him opened. The execution was placed beneath everyone and they could watch everything without interfering. Michael fell down before landing in a sports wheelchair. The area looked to be a basketball court. "Countdown Clock," the sign above everyone shined. Monokuma walked over to a bunch of basketballs in a cart. Then there was a sign above the basketball hoop that said, "50." Michael was going to have to get 50 hoops in before one minute. Monokuma began to toss the basketballs at Michael. They seemed to be regular basketballs to him. Michael threw the balls into the hoop from where he was as the timer and countdown counted down with each throw. The others above them began to cheer Michael on. Perhaps he could survive this! The timer counted down quickly as Michael tossed ball after ball in. Suddenly Monokuma tossed Michael a bomb shaped basketball. Michael went to toss it, but it exploded before he could. Effectively killing him.


End file.
